runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Coroxn
Hello there Coroxn, welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to the The Godflaw Dungeon article. Since you are a new user, you should take our easy [[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Tutorial|'Tutorial']] to get an idea of how things work around here. A good look at the [[RSF:RULES|'the Rules']] and [[:Category:Policies|'Policies']] to make sure everything is being done right is always worthwhile. If you ever need any help, look to the "Help" menu on the left, or leave a message on my talk page. I'd love to help you out! I look forward to working with you! (Please note that this is an automated message, and needs not replied.) -- ToaBionicle (Talk) 01:04, May 2, 2010 I regret to inform you that it was Wikia's automated idiocy and not my conscious decision to welcome you. I have not truely used this wiki in quite a while. Smith. 06:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Story Serial Project Hey there! I'm Berus, as you can probably see, and I am a member who was fairly active in the past but has recently dropped off due to lack of interest. However, I'm thinking I might want to get back into the RuneScape Fiction business, if you're interested in making a serial together? I'm wanting to take you up on your offer of co-writing a serial. I've noticed your serial, and it is pretty epicly written in my opinion (if a little KH inspired ;) ). You can look at my other attempted serial, The Story of a Mage, or one of my other articles to see what kind of a writer I am and decide if you're interested as well. If you do take me up on the offer we need to decide what the serial will be about and recruit other writers (more writers = more creative story?). It needs to be a pretty broad topic and I like to tie in characters and events from RuneScape itself. Alright, if you're interested, reply back. Thank you very much for your time! --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 17:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ... Uuuummmm... did you get the pictures of the cavern wyvern and soulless from ''Harry Potter ''but just made little changes because the images look really familar from the movies. 139Acorn 01:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC)139Acorn UnEx Situation Just follow what everyone else did. -Runeon12 Story Serial Project, From Berus Again =P Now it is I who must apologize for being late, ten days late in fact. =( Stupid math finals. Oh well. I think I want to make a serial project called Quests of RuneScape involving quests of RuneScape with perhaps a little bit of difference in the storylines. For example, one could put a villian behind the plot of Demon Slayer and after the completion of that quest chase the villian down and end them. This could lead to several long and interesting storylines all going at once with different heroes for every author. Each author would make their own hero or heroes and go about solving a several quests that lead into each other and end up solving some Master Plot, as decided by the individual author. This may be a little confusing due to my wording and lack of ability to get my ideas out in a few simple paragraphs. =( However, I would love to hear back from you on this idea ASAP! =D Of course, the first season would be headed by you and I. --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 19:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I see where some problems may lie, so we may need to make a test run first. What are a couple of very common quests that are connected and can have some plot behind them? Demon Slayer seems to be a pretty good one. =) Alrighties, awaiting your reply. --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 21:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thats a very good idea! I've always wondered what happened with that guy after the potion was ruined. :(! That one should definately go in. We could also do the Rune Mysteries quest at some point, with the villians being some rival mages trying to take the rune ore stores for themselves. --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 21:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Dragon Slayer is definitely the one I want to use for season one. We could really have three seperate storylines that start together and then merge at the end to fight the dragon. Do you know of a third RSFF Wikian that would be interested to take the third part? =) Okay, I'll be back in about 10 minutes to see your reply. --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 21:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I've seen Mec around and Karshi is definately a good writer. Perhaps we could ask Karshi to fill the part of the third writer and Mec could be asked to co-write with each of us to fill the role of the villian, or a strange and sometimes unwanted sidekick, in some cases to make the story a little more creatively interesting? I would love to see what he can do with that mad wizard. :D Oh, and thank you very much for the comment on TSoaM. =) --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 22:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Superscientist is another I would like to have as a co-writer and sometimes full on. He is very excellent with coming up with dungeons themselves, so perhaps he could assist us in fleshing out the mazes and Elvarg's lair? --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 22:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I'll be awaiting your reply tomorrow. =) See you then! --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 22:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I love almost all of the plot. However, I don't think Zaros should be behind it. Really, we don't know who's side Zaros is really on or if he was a good guy or a bad guy. In fact, a line of quests in RuneScape are about RELEASING him and the character doesn't seem much opposed to that prospect. Perhaps the main enemy behind it could be an Arch-Demon. Those are appearantly powerful as one of Zamorak's had strength so great it was only defated by a near invicible Mahjarrat. A demon breaing through the abyss to get to Gielinor would definately open up some major plotlines. Or better yet, as Lucien is being chosen by Jagex to be their main villian, could he be behind this plot as well? I know you said you don't want an elderly evil magician but technically Lucien is not so. He is a powerful, and even more so after he grabs the Staff of Armadyl (season 2?), and he has connections spanning all of Gielinor. He could call everyone from the Black Knights to fellow Mahjarrat to assist him in his plans. As for the sword and the potion, how do you think those might tie in to other quests? I know I'm a little weird for saying that but I'd love include as much of "Real RS" as possible. The Magical Sword could be Excaliber from the Camelot series quests but what could the potion be? Also, I would like to ask your suggestions for where your three suggested writes could fit in. Superscientist is an excellent dungeon and trap maker so he would be superb to help with the background, but he also has a good hand at writing. Mec should definately be a co-writer for all of us to add some spice to some of our chapters while Karshi would make a really good third writer or co-writer. So should Superscientist or Karshi be the third writer and if tis Superscientist do we want Karshi as a co-writer? Thank you very much for all of the effort you are putting in to this. --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 16:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, and what do you think of the plot ideas? --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 16:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Just want to say that is a completely EPIC idea. =)! Thats definately going to be our plotline. Might I suggest that the godweapon the heroes go for is the God Sword? Its supposed to be the most powerful weapon in all of Gielinor. Anyway, if you can suggest a name I can start up the page and invite the others. I'm not too good with names. (Berus? Seriously?) =P After we get the page started I'll invite the other guys and we can set up the chapters. Again, thanks for all of your effort and enthusiasm! :D --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 17:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature test Coroxn 17:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Coroxn 17:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Coroxn 17:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Signature Alright, right under the search bar you see those little links? Special Pages -> Preferences -> Check the Custom Signature Box -> Put in the image(s) and text. :) Speaking of that, I need to work on my own signature. :P --image:Part II Double Wizard Duel 1st Half.pngBerusimage:Part II Double Wizard Duel 2nd Half.png 19:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC)